


Passionate About The Teacher

by criandoAK



Category: Annalise Keating/ Tegan Price
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criandoAK/pseuds/criandoAK
Summary: Hope you like it! Your comments are important. Tell me if I should continue. ;)Do not judge spelling errors, please.I use google translator to translate from Portuguese to English.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Your comments are important. Tell me if I should continue. ;)
> 
> Do not judge spelling errors, please.  
> I use google translator to translate from Portuguese to English.

Annalize Keating was one of the best, if not the best, professor of criminal law in Havard. There was not a student who was not anxious to attend the class of this incredible woman. Tegan Price was one of those students! 

Tegan was in his final year of college and it was two months before graduation. She was one of the class's genius students. She was successful in all subjects throughout her course and now it would be no different. All the teachers had an admiration for her but Professor Keating's admiration was a little bit beyond that of her co-workers. It can be said that Keating herself wondered why she was so fond of the student, who was somewhat younger than her. What she didn't know was that it was a reciprocal thing! Annalize also felt that something more on the part of her student but was not sure what it was. Proof of this was sometimes that Annalise caught Tegan admiring her from top to bottom. Ok you may be thinking: who wouldn't admire this beautiful woman? But it was not a simple admiration, there was something in her eyes that made Annalize believe that her Latin student felt something beyond a simple admiration of student and teacher. Every term Tegan always found a way to keep talking to Miss Keating, not only about the class, it was more because she simply wanted to be closer to her. It was a strange thing that drew her to her.

Professor Keating: - We have closed another Criminal Law class here. See you next week. Have a great weekend! 

Annalise says this while sitting at the table waiting for all the students to leave so that she can also leave the room.  
While there, keeping things in her briefcase, she realizes that Miss Price is approaching but she chooses to pretend that she did not notice her presence.

Tegan: -Hello, Professor Keating! "She says with a beautiful smile on her face."

Annalize: -Hello, Miss Price! How can I help you? "She says with a slight smile on her face, trying to drown out the strange feeling of having the student around."

Tegan: -Oh, nothing! I just wanted to check if everything is okay with you, I thought you were a little different today. It looked like something was worrying him.

Annalize is surprised by Tegan's observation, she didn't expect that.

Annalize: - Oh, it's nothing! I'm just hungry. "Annalize laughs to break the tension between them."

Tegan: - So can I take you to lunch with me? You accept? Best u, do you accept?

Annalise expected anything but an invitation like that. But she confesses to herself that she liked the student's attitude. 

Annalize: - Don't worry, you can call me when you are not with the other students.

Tegan is very happy to hear that. LOL  
She tries to disguise the joy but it's kind of difficult.

Tegan: - Thank you very much!

Anna: - You don't have to thank me. I just want to feel comfortable around me.  
"Wow ... I think I went further than I should have." She thought.

Tegan: - As for lunch, do you accept my invitation?

She says looking into Annalize's eyes.

Annalize: - Miss Price, I think we better leave it for another day.  
I have to get out of here as soon as possible to get my car. I had to leave it at the workshop to do a review.  
But I am still very grateful for the invitation!

Tegan feels a little frustrated with this no but thinks it better to try it another way.

Tegan: - I see! But you owe me a way out.

Annalize smiles at her and agrees. 

Annalize: - Ok! LOL  
But you don't have to worry about that, I believe you have other people waiting for your invitation. You don't have to waste your time on me.  
"she says with a slight smile."

Tegan: - It may be, but I want to be with someone else, but I think this time it won't be possible.

Tegan kind of used her ammunition against Anna who at the time didn't quite know what to say to her.

Annalize: - Well, I have to go.  
Enjoy your weekend, Price!  
See you...

Annalize smiles and winks at Tegan before turning and leaving the room.


	2. Going out for ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not notice grammatical errors. I use Google translator to switch from Portuguese to English and for that reason some things end up losing consistency.

Annalise was thinking about what she could do to distract herself that Saturday night. She used to spend her time at home on the weekends but today, oddly enough, she wants to do something different.  
She gets up from the sofa and goes to the closet to put on a very casual outfit, she wanted something simple, she would just be going for ice cream at J.P. Licks, at 1312 Massachusetts Ave, Cambridge, MA 02138.  
Annalise was very fond of the cookie and ice cream!  
She takes the car and drives to the place when she gets there and enters Anna is faced with her student, Tegan Price, at a table right at the entrance to the ice cream parlor. The exchange of looks between them was inevitable. When Tegan saw her, her face immediately lit up and a beautiful smile appeared on her face.  
Annalise noticed and responded with a shy smile and a wave of her hand as she went to the checkout line to place her order.  
After picking up her bowl of ice cream Anna goes towards the opposite side of where Tegan was sitting, she was trying to run away from Tegan, as she was a little ashamed of her.

While there, distracted by her own thoughts, Annalise feels a light touch on her shoulder, when she turns to look who it is, it is Tegan asking if she can keep her company.  
"Hello, Anna! Can I sit with you?"  
Annalise loved being called "Anna" (she sounded kind to her). It was sweet and smooth!  
"Yes, you can, but I'm already leaving." Lie! She said that because she was trying to avoid direct contact with her student.  
But Tegan was not discouraged by her response, yet she pulls out her chair and sits across from Annalize.

Annalise saw that Tegan was accompanied but did not know who the young woman was so she decides to play to try to get some answer. "What about your girlfriend? No, I mean 'your friend'! Sorry for the confusion." Annalise starts the game by attacking.  
Tegan smirked and replied "What about her?"  
Annalise continues with her attack "Wasn't she upset to leave you alone to come and keep me company?"  
"Oh no! To be clear, she is not my girlfriend, that was my friend and she was just leaving. She went to find her boyfriend." Annalise liked what she heard and was even happier when Tegan says she doesn't have a girlfriend yet. "  
Annalize said nothing. He just looked at Tegan.

To drown out Annalise's silence she decides to continue ... "Since we're talking about a girlfriend ... Can I ask you a question?"  
Annalise didn't expect it, but she already imagines what question her student wanted to ask.  
"Yes, Price. What would be your question?" She pretended not to understand.

"I realized that you do not wear a wedding ring or any other object that identifies whether you are engaged or not. So, I would like to know if you are single or are there any lucky ones in your life?"  
Annalise can't help but smile with what she just heard. "Miss Price, there is no such thing as 'lucky'." She said with an air of laughter.

"How nice!"  
Tegan blurted out those words.  
She spoke softly but still Annalise could hear.

"How nice ?! Why would it be nice, Miss Price?"  
Annalise knew but she wanted to stay in the game.  
"Sorry! I got caught up in the words. I meant, 'How boring!'. However, I changed the words. I'm sorry!"  
Annalise did not believe her justification but decided to let it go. Tegan even breathed more relieved by that. Hahaha ... "No problem. No need to apologize." Said Annalise winking at her. It was an attempt to break the tension between them.

"Anna, I was happy to see you here." She says touching Annalise's hand that was propped on the table.  
Annalise immediately looks at Tegan's hands caressing her hands, Tegan notices and takes her hand off her hand.

"Thanks!" Anna says with a smile. "I also enjoyed seeing you here."  
Tegan feels her face heat up with her teacher's response.  
"Here is one of my favorite ice cream parlors. Sometimes I show up here to distract myself a little." Annalise smiles a little.  
"So we have one more thing in common." Tegan made Annalise curious about what she just said.  
"Um ... What would be the other one, Price?" Anna says looking into Tegan's eyes.  
Tegan smiles and moves forward, she comes so close that Annalise feels her breath and took the opportunity to notice the beautiful design of Tegan's lips.  
The young woman decided to let her thoughts come. "We are single and we like to go to the same ice cream shop!" She said with a malicious smile and then walks away again.

Wow ... It was difficult for the two women to hold back the desire to kiss right there.  
They stayed there talking for an hour, two, three hours. The hour passed and they didn't even feel it! When Annalise realized the time, she quickly managed to end the conversation.  
"Price, I have to go. It's late and they want to close the store."  
They lost track of time.  
"Miss Keating, you are right! I think they want to close. Rs ... Come on?!"

They get up to leave the place. The student opens the door for her desired teacher to pass by and when they are outside the ice cream shop, Annalise is the first to speak.

"It was nice to have your company, Tegan!" She tried to be as sweet as possible with the girl who made sense of her night.  
"I can say that I won my night, Anna. It was an immense pleasure to be with you other than in a classroom." She laughs ... "But you still owe me, you know?"

"Tegan Price, it's ugly to charge others." She says in a mocking tone.  
Tegan laughs at Annalise's joke.  
"I know, but I want to remind you of the invitation I gave you yesterday."

Annalise rolls her eyes a little and smiles at her. "Okay! We'll see that later, okay? It looks like this." She says as she winks at Tegan.  
"Now I need to go there."

"Okay! Agreed.  
But first ... Can I ask you something? "  
Annalise froze with that question! What would it be this time? Would the girl ask her for a kiss in public? It would be too much, perhaps. She had no way of knowing unless she let the request be made. "Um ... It depends on what it is."  
"Don't worry, Miss Keating. It's easy!"  
Annalise looks with disbelief at another woman. "What would it be then?"  
"Could you give me your personal number? I wanted to call you to talk more often."

Annalise smiles and looks at her with a loving look.  
"I don't know. Let me think." She wanted to cause suspense.  
"I don't think it's a good idea."

Annalise realized that her words had an impact on the girl in front of her. But she was only kidding that Tegan didn't realize why her facial expression was serious. "Okay! I'm sorry I was a little bold, Miss Keating. I will be content to hear your voice in the classroom only." She said a little disappointed.  
Upon seeing the brunette's reaction in front of her, Anna decides to stop the game and then takes her cell phone out of her bag, starts typing a text message and as soon as she finishes, she keeps the phone.  
"Um ... So that's it, Price! Bye." She says, looking affectionately at her student before turning to leave.

In the meantime Tegan didn't realize that a cell message had arrived from her. She was so disappointed that she didn't get Anna's number, however, she decides to try again that ...  
"Hey, Miss Keating!" She shouted so that the woman who was already distancing from her would hear and look at her. It worked! Anna, turned to face Tegan when she heard her calling her name. Price then takes the opportunity to make a second attempt. "Please give me your number!" Annalise couldn't help but smile at that beautiful girl who was practically begging her to give her her cell number.  
"Look at your mailbox." She says with a silly smile.

Tegan took her cell phone out of her sweatpants pocket and when she turned it on she saw a message from a number that was not yet saved in her phonebook.  
When she opens the message, she has a surprise! There it was: "I'm looking forward to our next meeting. I hope it's as good as this one.  
Hello,  
Anna. 😉"

Tegan couldn't help but be so happy! She didn't think she was really going to make it and our ... There was that message from her crush.  
When she looked up to catch Anna's last glimpse, it was too late. She had already disappeared among the people who were walking around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors in the text structure. Unfortunately, when I use the translator to translate, from Portuguese to English, the words lose their meaning.
> 
> But I hope you like it! It is a short chapter.  
> If you can, please comment. I need to know what you think. Thank you!

Annalise got into the car smiling, right after taking a deep breath and let go ... "Wow, I can't believe this. Did I screw up ?!" She thought.  
But having done it or not, it was too late now. She had already sent her personal contact to her student. Anyway, she takes the thoughts away and follows the route back home.

Meanwhile, on the other side, after a few minutes, a euphoric Tegan arrives at her apartment without yet believing that she has gotten Miss Keating's private number. As soon as she enters, she will change clothes, put on her playlist and play on her bed. She was restless! I was not able to sleep thanks to Annalize who did not leave his thoughts. She turned this way and that but no sleep came, so she gets up and goes to the kitchen to drink some water and when she finishes she takes out her cell phone in order to call her teacher but she was afraid of bother because it was too late but something spoke louder inside her, causing her to take courage to at least send a message. The Latina went back to her room and started to type: "Hello, Miss Keating! Did you arrive well? I hope so. I'm worried about you." She sent the message believing that there would be no answer.

It was already late and Annalize was almost asleep when her cell phone vibrates on the nightstand. She almost cursed the person who was bothering her at this time but when she was about to do so she saw the name on the screen: Price! At that very moment, the sleep passed and she got excited. Hahaha ... When she opened the message she couldn't help but smile. She thought it was so cute of her student to be worried about her.  
When she finished reading that message Anna replied as quickly as possible: "Hi, Miss Price! I arrived well. Thank you for your concern! Apparently you are also well. Am I right?" Annalise expected an answer as soon as possible. She looked like a high school girl talking to the boy she liked, but inside she didn't want to give her arm to cheer.

Tegan's cell phone vibrated and she saw who it was, it felt like her pulse had increased.  
"I can't believe it! She answered me." In a state of ecstasy, she opens the message, reads and replies "I couldn't be better. I won my night, you know ?!"  
Annalise sees the message and gives a silly smile with which she has just read. "Um ... You mean you won the night, Miss Price? May I know why?"  
She already knew, but seeing Price respond would be better, so she decides to play.  
At the same moment the younger woman replies "You can only be kidding, Miss Keating ?! Haha ..."  
"I'm not." Annalize lied when she said no. But come on ... "Tell me why."  
Tegan just made sure that Anna just wanted her to say the reason in full letters.  
"I have 4 great reasons to have won my night: to meet you at that ice cream shop, have your company for a few hours, get your personal contact and be exchanging messages with you at this time."  
She got to the point! I didn't want to know what was coming next, I just said.

When Annalise read that last message she felt so silly. She hadn't felt that way in a long time, since her first love affair with Eve Rothlo, a friend she had while studying law at Harvard. She was really in love with Rothlo, but after they had to follow different paths, Annalize found herself collecting her feelings and went on with her life without looking back. She and Eve met again after a while but what exists now is just friendship. After Rothlo Anna thought it would be difficult to find someone to mess with her just as Eve did, however, I think that someone came into her life. Only it is too early for her to believe that she is experiencing a new passion. Especially because, in Annalise's mind, her student would never be interested in a woman much older than her and even if she were, that would be a danger to both women while Tegan studied there. Although she was beautiful and attractive, Annalise had the same insecurities as that little girl from Memphis, Tennessee, but one thing Annalise was sure of, that girl was messing with her somehow.  
Annalize didn't know what to say to Tegan but she tried. "Um ... I felt very important now. I don't know if I believe it or not. If I were looking you in the eye it would be more to believe. :)" She read and reread that message to make sure she would send it or not. But she was brave and sent her on.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this ?! Oh, dear! I'm flirting with my student. Is that so? Where did your judgment go, Anna Mae Harkness?" She said in an attempt to put a little weight on her conscience. But it was too late! The way is to wait for the answer.

Tegan opened the message and liked what he read. She saw in Annalize's reply an opportunity to continue saying what she wanted to say but had no chance.  
"If you want, I can say that and much more by looking deep in your eyes. It would be a great pleasure for me! You can be sure of that. I can do that at our next meeting. That is if you do me the honor, is it not? ?! ;) "  
I think I really went too far, but I'm going to take the risk.  
Ready! Message sent.

She didn't hesitate when she said that she would be able to speak, all of that, personally. But she knows that it might be a risky move. She did not know what this could result in, especially since the woman for whom she had feelings was her teacher. Calm down! Not only your teacher, but the most influential teacher in the entire University. So imagine the damage it could do if anything goes wrong. Not to mention that this is the last thing she wants to happen.

"Did she get the message?" she thought. I hope I haven't scared you.

Meanwhile, Annalize was eagerly waiting for the message from her student, who, by the way, has just arrived. She picked up her cell phone as soon as possible to read the message, when she reads it, she ends up running out of breath. Price has an attitude and that gets his attention even more. However, she thinks it is better to end the conversation here.  
"Um ... Price, it's getting late. I think my sleep started to speak louder, so I'm going over there. Thanks for tonight!  
Hello,  
Annalize. "

If the intention was to be superficial, for sure, she succeeded.  
Soon after sending the message she decides to sleep but it would be more difficult after the conversation with her student. She doesn't know what it was, but Tegan has a certain power over her. Well, hopefully one day she'll find out what.

On the other side was a Tegan somewhat disappointed that the conversation ended this way but she tells herself that she will not give up. Proof of this is your last message, "No problem, Miss Keating, I will have another chance to speak with you. Today I have had enough so that I can sleep happily. Thank you for everything ...  
Hello,  
Whoever admires you the most. ;) "

Tegan sighed and lay down thinking about the damage this woman was doing to her heart. She was in love with Annalize before she even started taking classes with her. It all started in a lecture that Annalize gave to all students at the University. She was amazing ... Incredible in every way you can imagine!  
After that day Tegan started to search for information about that woman. Everything Annalize did to share her knowledge with law students, you can be sure, Tegan was there. Until his last period came, when he managed to choose Professor Keating as his teacher in the discipline of Criminal Law. After that she has been trying to get closer to Anna whenever possible.

While Tegan is on the other side thinking about her, Annalise has just read the last message from her student and turns to sleep with a cute smile on her face.  
"I also won my night, Miss Price." She said to herself before closing her eyes and sleeping.


End file.
